In His Arms
by posiesandpansies
Summary: She would always be surrounded by people that she loved. She would always be with people who did what was best for her. Especially when it came to deceiving boys and broken hearts. She would always, be it a brother , a friend or a lover , in someone arms.


Only once in your life, I truly believe, you find someone who can completely turn your world around. You tell them things that you've never shared with another soul and they absorb everything you say and actually want to hear more. You share hopes for the future, dreams that will never come true, goals that were never achieved and the many disappointments life has thrown at you. When something wonderful happens, you can't wait to tell them about it, knowing they will share in your excitement. They are not embarrassed to cry with you when you are hurting or laugh with you when you make a fool of yourself. Never do they hurt your feelings or make you feel like you are not good enough, but rather they build you up and show you the things about yourself that make you special and even beautiful. There is never any pressure, jealousy or competition but only a quiet calmness when they are around. You can be yourself and not worry about what they will think of you because they love you for who you are. The things that seem insignificant to most people such as a note, song or walk become invaluable treasures kept safe in your heart to cherish forever. Memories of your childhood come back and are so clear and vivid it's like being young again. Colours seem brighter and more brilliant. Laughter seems part of daily life where before it was infrequent or didn't exist at all. A phone call or two during the day helps to get you through a long day's work and always brings a smile to your face. In their presence, there's no need for continuous conversation, but you find you're quite content in just having them nearby. Things that never interested you before become fascinating because you know they are important to this person who is so special to you. You think of this person on every occasion and in everything you do. Simple things bring them to mind like a pale blue sky, gentle wind or even a storm cloud on the horizon. You open your heart knowing that there's a chance it may be broken one day and in opening your heart, you experience a love and joy that you never dreamed possible. You find that being vulnerable is the only way to allow your heart to feel true pleasure that's so real it scares you. You find strength in knowing you have a true friend and possibly a soul mate who will remain loyal to the end. Life seems completely different, exciting and worthwhile. Your only hope and security is in knowing that they are a part of your life."

There she was like she always was when she was she was sat by the lake, leaning against the tree which held ribbons for the lives lost in the looked beautiful with her brown eyes twinkling in the moonlights reflection. That's how he fell in love with her, her eyes the twinkle in them always intrigued him as well as her smile but there was no smile on her face now. Instead a frown held her face. He suspected this was his fault all because he kissed her. He didn't love her yet he had kissed her when he loved Hermione. It was a spur of the moment thing when she congratulated him on his quidditch win. That was what he had come to tell her that it was all a misunderstanding.

He tried to get her attention. "Hermione"

She didn't look up. "Hermione listen to me"

She looked up and gave him a blank face trying to study his intentions. " I have no intentions to listen to lies that will only lead to my heart being broken again so go away and leave me alone".

He tried to explain " Hermione please I lo.."

"Don't you dare try to tell me you love me" She interrupted " When you love someone you don't kiss other people and break their heart".

"But Hermione I do love you I didn't mean to kiss her it was just me being stupid" He said.

"Well I definitely mean to do this" And then she punched him and ran off.

With blood pouring down his face from his nose he realised how stupid he was he should have let her calm down everyone knew the wrath of Hermione Grangers temper .Everyone knew about the punch in third year that's when he started to fall in love with her. Yes, after that violent attack he fell in love with Hermione Granger. Not a very normal way of falling in love, He would speak to her when she was calm otherwise he'd end up with something much worse than a punch.

He forgot Hermione Granger was loved by would always be surrounded by people that she loved. She would always be with people who did what was best for her. Especially when it came to deceiving boys and broken hearts. She would always, be it a brother , a friend or a lover , in someone arms.

He went down to breakfast with the sole intention of winning Hermione back. He would prove to her that he loved her and would never deceive her when he came across something which changed everything. He knew he had lost her forever when he saw her being comforted by someone else. She was in the arms of Draco Malfoy.

And he knew that he would treat her right and she would always be loved and be able to have the things she wanted because he was a man of wealth and status even thought he knew this it still broke his heart that the girl he loved would belong to someone 'd marry someone else and have a child if not more with them. She'd be happy without him. He wanted her to be happy of course but he wanted her to be happy with him not someone else.


End file.
